Do I love him?
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: “If Yoite didn’t threaten you why are you still helping him!” Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "If Yoite didn't threaten you why are you still helping him?!" Oocness

**Do I love him?**

Wind blew through dark hair. Miharu and Tobari stood out on the balcony of the teacher's house. The males were glaring at each other frowns on their faces. "If Yoite didn't threaten you, why are you still helping him?!" The adult called out taking a step towards the boy.

Green eyes softened and he glanced away. "Is it really not that obvious to you?" Miharu grabbed at his shirt feeling the fast beat of his heart. "Whenever I'm near him my heat beat picks up. I'm happy when he is and sad when he is. When ever I think about him I start to shake. Sometimes I sweat a little and start stuttering." Tobari gasped he couldn't believe it how could he not see something so obvious. The kid continued to list his feelings.

"It's hard to breath when I get so upset to knowing he will never return any of my feelings. Even if I tell him out fragile bond would brake then we would never be the same again. All I really want is to hold him tightly in my arms and never let go whispering how much I never want to be separated." The king averted his gaze. The teacher reached out to place a hand on his student's shoulder.

"Roku-" He stopped in mid sentence and glimpsed just beyond the boy. The ruler turned his head to the side looking over the balcony and at the entrance to where his teacher was looking. There holding onto the wall was a shaking Yoite his blue eyes widened.

"Yoite…" Miharu flinched how much did he hear?! The assassin swallowed hard and turned without another word. Most if not all apparently. "Wait let me try to ex-!" The ninja placed his hands together and disappeared from view.

"Rokujo…" Green orbs closed trying to fight the tears. Tobari didn't know what to do. His body slumped over the railing.

"It's over now isn't?" His knees gave out and he sank to the floor pulling his limbs to his chest.

"I'm sorry…"

---

"Yukimi?" The hat wearing ninja looked over the blonde's shoulders. He didn't move from the computer just acknowledge that he was there.

"What is it?"

"What's love?" Yukimi didn't react any differently even though this wasn't something Yoite would have ever asked about.

"Love is an affectionate feeling towards something or someone."

"I don't want a dictionary definition." The kira user thought back to what Miharu had said. "Does you heart beat faster when you are near them?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy when they are happy and sad when they are?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hold them?"

"Always."

"Do you shake and start to sweat?"

"Yes, if you have butterflies in your stomach."

"What does that mean?"

"That you're nervous." The Kairushuu grinned. "So you Miharu finally told you his feelings huh?"

"What?! No I over heard him talking to Kumoriha." Yoite began to pace back and forth.

"So do you love him back?"

"What?! I don't know, how would I know that?"

"Are you happy when you're around him?"

"Yes, of course."

"Do you want him to be happy above your own happiness?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are you sometimes nervous around him? Nervous, that you will say the wrong thing?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes."

"Are you noticing the pattern here?" In the computer's reflection he saw the boy nod. "So do you love Miharu?"

A gloved hand reached up to feel his fast beating heart. "…Yes, I guess I do."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go and tell him now…?"

"Good job." The murderer wasted no time in scrambling out the door back to Tobari's place. The blonde then shifted away from the computer to grab his beer. He heard the door slam shut then smirked. "Go get him tiger." He swallowed the rest of the liquid down.

---

Miharu laid in bed; his face smothered in the cozy pillow. After Yoite had left so did Miharu he didn't saying good bye to Tobari or his lover. The comfort the teacher tried to give was brushed off. Kumoriha felt guilty, deep down he knew he shouldn't have asked Miharu anything about Yoite. Slumping the student walked all the way home greeting his grandma and head off to bed.

Soft tapping entered his ears. Lifting his head up to see his love at the window. "Yoite?" He walked over to unlock it and open it so the ninja could jump in the room. This was the second time the hat wearing kid had been in his room. It was still seemed the same. "I'm sorry you had to find out like that." The king didn't try to hid hes blush. "I will-"

"I didn't come here for any type of apologies." Miharu took a seat on his bed patting the spot next to him. The kira user sat next to his friend taking off his hat and holding it tightly in both hands. "Ok so this has never happen to me before and I may have reacted pretty badly. But that's only because I don't want to lose you, I like what we have now and I don't want to ruin that relationship."

"I understand, I'll take whatever you got."

"Well the thing is all the feelings you were tell Kumohira about I have for you." The younger boy looked shocked then happy. The taller male placed his hat back on trying to cover up his face preventing the king to see how nervous he was.

"Then their is only one thing to do if you want to figure out your feelings."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Kiss me." The elder kid blushed after a long silent pause he nodded that it was ok. The ruler smile and closed his eyes waiting for the assassin to make his move. And finally he did Yoite close the gap between their bodies and placed his lips on the other pair. Then he pulled away. Miharu broke out in a grin while Yoite pulled his hat down farther. "Did you like it? Do you want to do it again?"

"...Yes to both. What about you?"

"Yes to both!" The student replied with such certainty. Reaching over he grabbed both gloved hands in his. "Now then do you love me? As much as I love you, Yoite?"

"Yes, I love you, Miharu."

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review!


End file.
